Cats Movie 2019
Cats is an upcoming feature film adaptation of the musical of the same name, based upon Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats by TS Eliot. It is set to be released December 20th, 2019 CATS The Movie Announced For 2019 Andrewlloydwebber.com News, 31/08/2018 . The film will be distributed by Universal Pictures. Premise Over a single night, a tribe of cats called the Jellicles make what is known as "the Jellicle choice" and decide which cat will ascend to the Heaviside Layer and come back to a new life. Production The project is adapted by Lee Hall, with choreography by Andy Blankenbuehler Andy Blankenbuehler will Choreograph Cats Film Broadwayworld, 24th November 2018 - originally announced to be Wayne McGregor who withdrew due to scheduling conflicts. Tom Hooper and Steven Spielberg act as producers for the film. The project was first rumored in December 2013 in the Guardian Cats musical may be next for film treatment, says Andrew Lloyd Webber The Guardian, 3rd December 2013 , and more recently took hold in May 2016 by Variety Tom Hooper to Direct ‘Cats’ Movie for Universal Variety.com, 5th May 2016, and little has been heard while the project has been in development. Both Anne Hathaway and Rihanna were considered for roles, but ultimately passed because of scheduling conflicts. Andrew Lloyd Webber announced in January 2018 he was writing a new song for the film Andrew Lloyd Webber Pens New Song for Possible Cats Film Playbill.com, 5th January 2018, to be sung by Victoria the White Cat. This would make the movie score eligible for the Oscars. Hooper has cited "astonishing new technology to transform his cast members into a breathtaking, vivid new vision of one of the most beloved musicals of all time.” The set includes practical props, however, as referenced in a studio visit. So fun to visit #'CatsMovie' set today. Absolutely incredible set and choreography. Like being in the land of giants. Photos strictly prohibited . You’ll just have to wait for the trailer. @Tricycletalent, Twitter, 20th March 2019 Jason Derulo stated that "'Cats' uses motion-capture and other technology will be like nothing viewers have seen before." Idris Elba confirmed in an interview that the cast would not be wearing traditional costumes, relying on CGI instead. Everything We Know About the 'Cats' Movie thrillist.com, 15th March 2019 Fiona Grace McDougal served as a vocal coach on set. Rehearsals began in September 2018. Principal photography began on December 12, 2018, and wrapped March 2019. First Trailer The first official trailer for the film was released on July 18, 2019 at San Diego Comic Con"One night. One chance. Watch the #CatsMovie trailer now." @universaluk on Twitter, 18th July 2019 to a passionate, largely negative response to the CGI appearance of the characters.Cats movie trailer: internet reacts in horror to 'demented dream ballet' The Guardian, 19th July 2019FELINE CREEPY Cats movie trailer terrifies viewers with ‘creepy’ effects as Taylor Swift, James Corden and Judi Dench star in film remake The Sun, 19th July 2019 Gallery Posters Cats_2019_Teaser_Poster.jpg Trailer Images Headlights trailer 1.jpg|Cats in Headlights Vic Munkus trailer 2b.jpg| Victoria - Francesca Hayward and Munkustrap - Robbie Fairchild Vic Munkus trailer 1.jpg| Victoria - Francesca Hayward and Munkustrap - Robbie Fairchild Victoria trailer 1.jpg| Victoria - Francesca Hayward Tantomile Victoria trailer 1.jpg|Victoria and Tantomile - Zizi Strallen Cats (2019) 05.jpg|Gus the Theatre Cat - Ian McKellan Jellicle Ball trailer 2.jpg|Jellicle Ball Jellicle Ball trailer Twins 1.jpg|Plato and Socrates? Skimble trailer 1.jpg|Skimbleshanks - Steven McRae Victoria Misto trailer 3.jpg|Victoria and Mistoffelees Cats (2019) 03.jpg|Mistoffelees - Laurie Davidson Misto Trailer 2.jpg|Mistoffelees - Laurie Davidson Cats (2019) 06.jpg|Bombalurina - Taylor Swift Cats (2019) 08.jpg|Bombalurina - Taylor Swift Bomba trailer 5.jpg|Bombalurina - Taylor Swift Cats (2019) 09.jpg|Victoria - Francesca Hayward Mungo Rumple trailer 1.jpg|Mungojerrie, Rumpleteaser and Victoria Victoria trailer 6.jpg|Victoria - Francesca Hayward Cats (2019) 01.jpg|Bustopher Jones - James Corden Cats (2019) 02.jpg|Jennyanydots - Rebel Wilson Jenny trailer 7.jpg|Jennyanydots - Rebel Wilson Tugger trailer 3.jpg|Rum Tum Tugger - Jason Derulo Macavity Trailer 1b.jpg|Macavity - Idris Elba Deut Trailer 1a.jpg|Old Deuteronomy - Judi Dench Cats (2019) 07.jpg|Old Deuteronomy - Judi Dench Cats (2019) 04.jpg|Grizabella - Jennifer Hudson Griz trailer 2a.jpg|Grizabella - Jennifer Hudson Trafalgar Square trailer 2.jpg|Trafalgar Square Finale Videos CATS - Official Trailer HD|Official trailer, released 18th July 2019 CATS Official Trailer Teaser (2019) Taylor Swift, Idris Elba Movie HD|Trailer teaser, released 17th July 2019 Behind the Scenes 01 - Cats Movie 2019|Behind the Scenes trailer, released 17th July 2019 Bombalurina gif trailer 1.gif Bustopher Jones gif trailer 1.gif Deuteronomy gif trailer 1.gif Grizabella gif trailer 1.gif Gus the Theatre Cat gif trailer 1.gif Jennyanydots gif trailer 1.gif Macavity gif trailer 1.gif Mistoffelees gif trailer 1.gif Mungo Rumple gif trailer 1.gif Munkustrap gif trailer 1.gif Tugger gif trailer 1.gif Victoria gif trailer 1.gif Casting Others involved with the film include: Jon-Scott Clark, Odette Hughes, Georgia Lewis, Ida Saki, Corey John Snide, and Olivia Grace Cowley. Unlike the stage show where the Cats Chorus are usually all named characters, it appears that the film includes a large un-named chorus. There are also cameos of children's roles for the "Mouse Band" and "Mouse Sisters", most likely during the Gumbie Cat's number, where Jennyanydots "Teaches them music, crocheting and tatting". Auditions for an unnamed role took place in July 2018; possibly for the role of Victoria the White Cat. Further auditions called for a last-minute addition to the cast in November 2019, likely for an ensemble role. Hollywood casting 2019 01.jpg|July Casting Call Hollywood Film Casting November 18.jpg|November Casting Call Trivia * Judi Dench playing Old Deuteronomy mirrors Andrew Lloyd Webber's similar casting choice in Starlight Express. The role of Poppa, similarly the father figure whose deep, rich voice was integral to the score, has changed gender to Mama. This change was part of a massive overhaul of the show which sparked controversy among many fans. * Characters are being changed; or maybe more accurately, ensemble character names are being assigned to different roles, such as Zizi Strallen's Tantomile: "So I'm allowed to officially tell people now that I’ve been filming the @'catsmovie' for the last 5 months. Playing Tantomile. She’s quite different from the show, not a twin but a little cheeky, flirty kitten. Can’t wait for everyone to see it this christmas." Melissa Madden Gray discussing Griddlebone: "My role is Griddlebone, who is quite a mysterious cat because she appears in different ways from the West End Version to the Broadway version and in this film she appears in a different way altogether..." * In 1991, Steven Spielberg had a concept of adapting Cats as an Animated Film. However, his animation division of Amblin Entertainment: Amblimation became defunct so instead a direct to video recording of the stage show was made in 1998, the Cats Film that is so familiar today. This movie could very well be the realization of Spielberg's original ideas. *After the First Trailer came out, the costume / character designs by Paco Delgado were heavily criticised and memes have been made with references to the Sonic movie (one of the lines in the Sonic trailer is "uh.. Meow?" Saying that it was a warning for the trailer) and the Mike Myers 2003 film "The Cat in The Hat". References Category:Productions Category:Movies Category:Recordings